1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device and method. In particular, the present invention relates to an image input device that illuminates a transparent original image, photoelectrically converts the image light sensed by a one-dimensional CCD into image signals, converts the image signals into digital signals after executing various processes on the image signals, and outputs digital signals on a (personal) computer and output equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Concerning film for use in a camera, film having a magnetic layer is proposed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei 5-75922.
As described in FIG. 2, such film, regardless of whether the film is unexposed or already developed, is stored in a film cartridge 51 as continuous film. Perforations 53 are provided along the top edge of the film 52. An exposure section 55, etc., is provided in the central section of the film 52. A magnetic recording section 54 is provided along the bottom edge of the film 52. An aperture unit 51a and a spool 51b are formed in the film cartridge 51. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei 5-75922 proposes a video monitor retrieval unit to read the film image within the film cartridge 51 with a two-dimensional CCD sensor.
The image reading system is capable of outputting an image obtained by prescanning on a computer monitor. However, when images are read into a personal computer or the like using the above-described technology, it is impossible to see more than one frame at a time of the images, and only the magnetic recording information from one frame at a time can be viewed. Consequently, when a user wants to look up a plurality of information items, it is necessary to operate the device as many times as are frames in the spool of film, which is troublesome. Consequently, this is inconvenient when the aim is to compare a plurality of images and information because it is impossible to see the information on the magnetic recording medium simultaneously when there are a plurality of images.
In addition, it is not currently possible with prior art devices for the user to append an identification (ID) number to each film. Consequently, management of the film by the user was, heretofore, difficult.
Moreover, the video monitor retrieval unit disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei 5-75922 only outputs film images as video signals. In other words, the image is displayed on the monitor (CRT) one frame at a time. Thus, in the case when shooting images equivalent to twelve frames are in the film cartridge 51, the retrieval unit displays one frame at a time on the entire monitor screen. Therefore, if the operator of the camera desires to see a certain frame after verifying all twelve frames on the monitor, the operator has to remember the number of the desired frame from among the twelve frames.
The video monitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei 5-75922 uses a two-dimensional CCD sensor. Two-dimensional CCD sensors with a large number of pixels are expensive, and the distance between the photoelectric conversion elements which comprise the two-dimensional CCD sensor is uneven due to problems in construction and the like. Moreover, the sensors with a small number of pixels are relatively inexpensive, but they are only capable of reading originals coarsely, resulting in a deterioration of image quality (such as low resolution). Hence, inexpensive but highly precise reading of film images is urgently needed.